Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her oldest sister, Prue Halliwell and the discovery of her younger half-sister, Paige Matthews. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of The Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell-casting talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition and Levitation. Besides this, Phoebe possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty along with Penelope Anderson), brew potions, scry for lost objects and people, and divine for pieces of information. Last but not least, Phoebe could access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to the Warren witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself through her mother while still in the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this event, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper Halliwell, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories, along with her sisters' powers and memories, in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. As a result, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. The only mother figure she had was Poppy Anderson before she died on Phoebe's 5th birthday giving birth to Penelope. Growing up Phoebe and Penelope were very close and they'd call each other twins even though they're not the same age but they share the same birthday. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years by causing trouble around her school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, which led to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. Becoming A Charmed One On October 7, 1998, Phoebe returned from New York after spending six months there following the death of her Grams. On that night, while playing with the spirit board with Piper, the pointer suddenly moved on its own, spelling out the word "attic." To find out more about it, she went up to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows. Phoebe then cast the Dominus Trinus, which reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were previously bound by their Grams when they were children. The next day, she received her first premonition—two teenagers getting hit by a car—which allowed her to prevent the accident, though it came at the cost of her being injured. Both Prue and Piper initially did not believe her when she told them that they were the Charmed Ones, but they were forced to acknowledge it as the truth when they each manifested their own powers. Later, all three sisters managed to tap into the Power of Three and vanquished Jeremy. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny as a Charmed One with open arms and convinced them to embrace their magic as well. With the help of their magical destiny, she and Prue were finally able to heal the rift that stemmed from their dramatic differences.